YJ vs JLA
by robindjtsd11
Summary: What would happen if Young Justice had to go up against the Justice League of America? No slash!
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a little something I cooked up since I was extremely bored and the show is on hiatus! I've always wanted to see what would happen if the team went up against their mentors. Who will win? Guess you'll have to read. Enjoy. =)**

* * *

Young Justice was hanging out in the cave, their second home, when their world turned upside down. Miss Martian was baking cookies or at least attempting to. She was humming to herself happily, while the cookies burned in the oven. Artemis and Aqualad were sparring in the gym, while Superboy watched. They were pretty equal. Artemis had just knocked him down, grinning. Superboy yelled, urging Kaldur to kick her butt. Robin and Kid Flash were playing a very aggressive game of basketball. Even though Kid Mouth had speed, Robin was a great shooter and kept making all his three-pointers This is what they did while waiting for a mission from their "general", Batman.

All of a sudden an alarm went off, telling the team that Batman was calling them.. _Finally, a mission_, they all thought in unison. Megan flew towards the door and then smacked her forehead with her palm.

"Hello, Megan! You forgot the cookies." She took the burnt disks out of the oven using her mind and sighed. _I will make better cookies one day_, she thought to herself as she flew as fast as she could to the briefing room.

"Yes! Game over! Sorry I had to beat you so badly," Kid Flash said, throwing the basketball at Robin.

"Badly?" He asked. "I won by five." Kid Flash shrugged it off and left the room with a yeah, whatever.

Artemis helped Kaldur up after knocking him on his butt for the umpteenth time.

"Better watch out, next time I'm going to win," He said smiling. He mock punched her and Superboy laughed pointing out that he just got beat by a girl.

"Yeah, I doubt it," she said in response. They made quickly made their way to the briefing room not wanting to keep Batman waiting.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJ**

Kid Flash burst into the room a full thirty seconds ahead of everyone else. What he found was not at all cheery. On the monitor was a distress call from the Bat Cave.

_Dang, if this is Batman then some serious trouble is happening_, he thought. The others burst into the room expectantly, but then they all grew silent. Alfred was on the screen, looking pale, as Batman was fighting Superman in the background. This wasn't a regular quarrel and the kids could tell by the way they were fighting that Superman was aiming to kill.

"Alfred! What's wrong," Robin shouted. The others looked at each other in confusion, not knowing who Alfred was because Robin was allowed to reveal his secret identity. The man was sweating and had a nasty cut on the side of his face. Meanwhile Batman was struggling to stay alive, as Superman pummeled with his fists, faster than could be seen.

"Master Robin, Mr. Kent has lost his mind. He burst in and attacked Batman. Batman was overwhelmed and urged me to call for help. The League won't answer my distress call so I called you guys." He looked terrified.

"We'll be right there," Robin said quickly, shutting off the screen. He turned to his teammates, who looked back grimly. "Looks like Batman was badly whelmed and this fight doesn't look like it was over a girl." He looked to their leader, Aqualad.

Kaldur spoke. "We should hurry. I doubt we can stop Superman, but maybe by the time we'll get there Batman will have handled it." He sounded optimistic. Without a word they ran to the transporter.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJ**

By the time Young Justice got to the Bat cave, Batman and Superman were nowhere to be seen. Robin ran up to Alfred, who was unconscious on the floor in front of the computer. He had a large, nasty-looking bruise on his face next to the cut, but otherwise he was unharmed. Robin carried him over to the medical bay and carefully cleaned and bandaged him.

Meanwhile, Artemis was searching for clues to what may have caused Superman to freak out. _I doubt its red Kryptonite, but if not that then what else_, she thought to herself. The cave was in complete disarray. Most of the equipment was broken and there was lots of rubble, from where Batman probably got punched through the wall. She found a scrap of Superman's cape, but that was about it. On the other side of the cave Aqualad, Superboy, Kid Flash, and Miss Martian were discussing the situation.

"I can't believe that this has happened," cried M'gann. She looked close to tears.

"Maybe it wasn't really Superman but a robot," said KF trying to lighten the mood and praying that maybe this was the case and not really The Man of Steel going psycho.

"Whatever it is we need to get to the bottom of it," Aqualad said forcefully pounding his hand. Superboy glared at the wreckage. Even though Superman wanted nothing to do with him, he was still practically related to him. He felt a little sadness that the hero he looked up to could do this much damage to a fellow Leaguer.

"This is definitely some aster heavy on the dis," Robin said popping up behind them. He looked upset and they all understood. Alfred was probably a close friend.

"I found nothing except part of Superman's cape," Artemis said walking up to them. The all stood silently for a second.

"I find it odd that the League didn't answer Alfred's transmission," Robin said narrowing his eyes behind his mask. He quickly ran up to the computer with the others trailing him. The computer was in a very bad way, wires were hanging out and the screens were cracked so it looked like a spider had made a web on it. He hooked his glove computer to the Dark Knight's computer and hacked into it. A hologram appeared with information. "Alfred called the entire JLA, but nobody responded. Either they are extremely busy or something fishy is going on."

"Oh, there's definitely something fishy going on here," said a voice in the shadows. Everybody took up an offensive stance, peering into the gloom. Robin threw two batarangs while KF followed them. The batarangs were knocked aside and Kid Flash was knocked onto his butt as Speedy, or as he now called himself Red Arrow, stepped forward.

"Ow, hey!" Kid Flash exclaimed, while the others breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Red Arrow helped his buddy up, but he did not look relieved.

"Roy! What are you doing here?" Aqualad asked. Roy's costume was ripped and he had a purple bruise on his head.

"Same thing you guys are doing, looking for bats," He said. " I was attacked by Black Canary and just barely managed to escape, then I got Alfred's message." He looked around the cave. "Guess I was too late," he muttered.

"You were attacked by Black Canary," Superboy asked in disbelief. She was his friend and mentor and he didn't want to believe that she would attack one of the good guys.

"Yeah, she pretty much beat the crap out of me. There is something strange going on with the League. I was going to talk to Green Arrow because he wasn't answering his cell, when she attacked me. I started to get the upper hand when she ran off," he said. The young heroes stood silently, lost in their own thoughts.

"Maybe Red Tornado will know something," Miss Martian offered brightly. "He's back at the mountain."

They all looked to Red Arrow.

"Let's go," he said gruffly, clearly not liking the way they were looking at him, like he should have all the answers.

* * *

**I'll try to update ASAP and if anyone could tell me the name of the two green lanterns on the JLA in the show it would be much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Chapter 2 is up! Thanks to all those that reviewed. Enjoy. =)**

* * *

Robin gently placed Alfred on a bed in the medical bay of the Happy Harbor mountain hideout. _I swear I'll hurt whoever did this to you, Alfred. Even if it really is Superman,_ he thought. He gently kissed the old man's forehead and went to meet the others. They had gotten back to the mountain with Red Arrow they could not find Red Tornado anywhere. Even though they rarely saw him, it was strange that the cyborg wasn't there. Wally said it was a coincidence, but Roy quickly corrected him saying that in the hero game, there are no coincidences. When he got closer to the main room he heard arguing. _This is going to be a long day_, he thought tiredly.

Aqualad and Red Arrow were having a heated argument about what the team was going to do. Red Arrow was all for finding the League and taking them out if they presentedthreat. Aqualad was more hesitant and wanted to wait for more information before they acted.

"If we rush in blind some of us might get hurt, even killed," Kaldur argued.

"If we don't eliminate them before they do something really bad then innocent civilians would get hurt. Do you want that on your conscious?" Roy asked, growing angrier. Artemis, Megan, and Superboy stood by watching the leaders fight and Robin walked up to join them.

"Red Arrow does have a point," Superboy said bluntly. The arguing heroes looked at Superboy, then at the rest of the team asking with them to pick a side.  
"I agree with Kaldur," said M'gann. "I don't want to tangle with Superman before we find out what exactly happened." She looked at Artemis who shook her head, not wanting to get on anyones bad side. Half the team still didn't like her for taking Red Arrow's place.

"I think we should do both. First we find out some info, then if necessary we go in guns blazing or whatever." She felt awkward in the situation they put her in.

"How about you, Robin?" Roy and Kaldur asked at the same time. Robin blinked behind his mask.

"Uh..." he said stalling. "I think w-" He was cut off as KF sprinted into the room.

"Guys you need to see this," He said wide eyed. Robin gave a sigh of relief for Kid Mouth's interruption. He was saved from having to pick a side. "I found the league," Wally continued. Young Justice plus Roy stood still for a moment before they rushed after Kid Flash to the T.V. What they found, they didn't like.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

The television screen was a shocking sight. The entire Justice League of America was on it along with a masked figure. The League's faces were completely devoid of emotion and the figure was dressed in a black body suit with a golden scythe emblem on his chest. His entire face and head were covered with the same material as the body suit save for two eye-holes cut into the fabric. There were civilians in the background, either trembling with fear or wearing expressions of confusion. The figure was speaking to a terrified news reporter. She was in her twenties and was obviously a newbie. M'gann felt a pang of sympathy for her until she diverted her attention back to the masked person.

_"The Justice League works for me now and if I don't get my demands met by noon today I will have them destroy Metropolis City," _the masked man said in a snake like hiss. _"There will be no mercy,"_ he said with absolute conviction.

_"W-what do you w-want and who are y-you?"_ The reporter asked, trembling with fear.

He looked into the camera and Miss Martian thought he was looking directly at her. _"My name is Kronos and I want to be crowned supreme ruler of the United States of America,"_ He said this with a wicked smile.

_"All hail supreme ruler Kronos," _The JLA chanted. Hal Jordan, one of the Green Lanterns on the League, used his ring to rip the camera out of the cameraman's hands. The reporter screamed as Wonder Woman marched up to it broke it in half. The screen went black. The teens stood with their mouths open, staring at the dark television set. After about five minutes of standing there slack jawed they looked at their fellow teammates. The same thoughts ran through their head. _HOLY. SHIT. We are going to die._Or in KF's case, _._

"Well we have our information," Speedy said, slightly unfocused. "I guess we're going in guns blazing." The rest of the group just nodded. Robin seemed to be the first person to snap out of it.

"We need a plan or we're going to get murdered," he said, stating the facts. "Noon is in an hour and the city should be safe until then. It looks like they are under mind control so they aren't going to play this smart, which means we should. Anybody have any idea what their partner's weakness is?" Robin looked expectantly at his friends, hoping they wouldn't go into shock. Wally was the first to recover.

"If we make the ground slippery the Flash would have a hard time reaching maximum speed," He said somewhat sadly. He didn't want to hurt his uncle, the man that taught him everything.

"J'onn's fear is fire. Mine too though," M'gann said quietly. She didn't want to hurt her uncle any more than Wally did his.

"My king is weak when he is subjected to heat," Aqualad said. He looked down and closed his eyes for fear of letting the others know how hard it was going to be to betray his king.

"Kryptonite," Superboy said gruffly. He wasn't sure what the effect would have on him, but he didn't share his fears. If that was the only thing that could take down Superman then he would sacrifice himself for the team.

Artemis and Red Arrow looked at each other before answering the same thing, "Green Arrow is human."

"So is Batman," replied Robin. "I also know that yellow cancels out the Green Lanterns' powers and that if Captain Marvel reverts to his regular form, then we can gag him and he can't change back and have his super powers." He looked each one of his teammates in the eye. "We will win," he said confidently.

"Who put you in charge?" Red arrow asked angrily. _I'm the oldest_, he thought. _I should be the one giving the others orders._ Robin glared back at him.

"I don't see you suggesting any ideas," Robin said, challenging Roy. Red Arrow looked down and broke eye contact. "Batman has some Kryptonite in the cave, but a very small amount. I'll get that, Wally and Miss M, you find lots of yellow spray paint. Superboy and Artemis, go find gasoline and matches. Kaldur, Roy, and I will talk strategy. Meet back in forty-five minutes." They stood staring at him for a moment before they all dispersed.

Robin turned to his two friends, hoping this wouldn't be the last thing they talked about. "This is what we're going to do..."

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Kid Flash and Miss Martian raided every single hardware store in the entire state of Maine. Well, Wally did because he had super speed. M'gann told him where the best places would be

"I'm scared, Wally," she said shakily. Wally ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry beautiful, we're going to save the day, put this Kronos dude behind bars and not hurt the league. It'll work out, you'll see," he said with a smile. On the inside, his mind was screaming the exact opposite. _I hope we'll die painlessly_, he thought hopefully.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Artemis and Superboy found all their stuff within half an hour and they found something even better than plain old gasoline and matches. They found ten propane tanks. Artemis felt slightly sick to her stomach when she thought of exploding one of these things at Ollie. He was a good person and didn't deserve to get hurt.

Superboy, on the other hand wasn't thinking about the others, but about himself. He wasn't being selfish. He just longed to experience all of the things the G-nomes had fed to him and he wouldn't be able to do that if he died today. If one of his new friends were in danger, he wouldn't hesitate to throw himself into the line of fire. He hoped that would be enough.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Back at Happy Harbor, Robin, Kaldur, and Roy had just finished their plan. It wasn't foolproof and it didn't guarantee any of them would survive, but it was the best they could make on such short notice.

Robin had gotten the chunk of Kryptonite, that Bruce kept for emergencies like this. It was covered in a led casing so it wouldn't harm Superboy, if he would be affected at all. Robin checked his watch. Fifteen minutes 'till twelve. The rest of the team filed in with their stuff. He could see they were petrified, having to fight against the greatest heroes in the world, but they were determined. That's what he loved about them. He looked to Aqualad, who was still the official leader of the team. He didn't want to take the position away from him now. He'd rather Aqualad be responsible for their lives than him.

Kaldur cleared his throat. "Okay team. This is the plan..."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I didn't really like writing this one beause it was a setup for the action scene... I'll try to get it updated quickly. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG this was a long chapter. It took me about four hours to write non-stop because I got so into it. It's a little rough, but enjoy. =)**

* * *

"_Everybody in position?"_ Robin asked through the mental link.

_"Yes!" _Miss Martian said.

_"Yeah," _Artemis and Kid Flash answered at the same time. Superboy grunted.

_"I'm ready," _Red Arrow replied determinedly.

_"Then let's do this,"_ Robin exclaimed. He and Kaldur were walking up the street in Metropolis. It was 11:59 AM. Everyone knew the plan. It was quite simple: live or die. They reached the building where the Justice League was, but there was no League and no Kronos in sight. Robin and Aqualad looked at each other, confused.

"Kronos! Where are you?" Kaldur shouted. The silence was deafening. After a few beats of it, the Flash suddenly appeared in front of them. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Red Tornado, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Captain Marvel, Zatara, Captain Atom, Hawk Man, Hawk Woman, and both Green Lanterns, Hal Jordan and John Stewart, appeared in the street. Kronos was on the roof of the building behind them. All of the League members wore looks of hostility.

"Well, well, well. The sidekicks have finally shown," Kronos said with a sneer in his voice. His face was still covered by that blank, black mask. His voice was amplified somehow with because it resonated through the city. The entire team was thinking the same thing: Don't call us sidekicks!

"Stand down," Kaldur commanded. Robin was tensed and focused at his side, said nothing. There were no civilians because everyone in a fifty mile radius of this street had evacuated. "We don't want to hurt you," he continued. Kronos laughed.

"You think you can harm the mighty Justice League? They will destroy you!" He screeched.

"I'm sorry you had to see it that way..." The League attacked without warning.

"KF now!" Robin yelled. A yellow and red blur flew past them. Superman gave out a choked sound and fell to the ground with a Kryptonite necklace around his neck. The blur, Wally, continued through the JLA before they knew what hit them. He took the spray paint doused the two Green Lanterns in yellow paint, cancelling out their powers. He quickly jabbed them both in the stomach then the face. They were unconscious before they hit the ground. Kaldur quickly poured water onto the street out of a fire hydrant, giving him an advantage.

The Flash tried to run after Wally, but he found it difficult to go fast on the wet surface without sliding all over the place. Wally dashed off, with the Flash in hot pursuit. Black Canary had reached Kaldur and the two started fighting, landing jabs and punches. Roy launched some flaming arrows at J'onn trying keep him away. It worked and J'onn flew away in fear.

Superboy joined the brawl, aiming at the big hitters, Captain Marvel, Wonder Woman, and Captain Atom. He jumped from the building opposite the fight and landed on Captain Atom. He launched himself at Wonder Woman. He started to pummeled her, but was pulled off by Captain Marvel. They were soon upon him, and they let their fists fly into him.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

"Okay, Megan. Do your thing," Artemis said. They were inside the building across from Kronos. Artemis loaded an arrow in her bow and aimed out the window at the Leaguers down below. She let it go and then loaded another one with the speed that rivaled Kid Flash. Miss M closed her eyes and concentrated. Her job was to break Kronos's mind control over the JLA.

She felt her mind reach out, and felt something that felt slimy and disgusting. It was radiating from Kronos and it touched every League member.

"Artemis! I found where the mind control is. Now I just have to sever it from the League," she whispered. She heard the rush of wings as Hawk Man and Hawk Woman flew up into the window. Artemis yelled a battle cry and let loose five arrows each at both of the heroes. One got stuck in Hawk Man's wing and he fell to the ground with a thud, just barely missing Kid Flash and Flash as they raced by.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

_'scatchingupohnopudddleofwater! _Wally thought as he skid and fell to the ground with a crash. Flash skidded to a halt and stood smiling down at him. KF barely raised his arms in time to block Flash's flurry of fists. He did a back handspring off the ground and go to his feet. He threw in a few super fast jabs at his uncle before Red Tornado came up behind him.

The hero let loose a tornado that scooped up Kid Flash and twirled him around and around down the block where the Flash was waiting for him. He let loose a powerful punch that sent Wally flying through the air. He landed painfully against a lamp post. He felt a rib or two crack and clutched his side painfully.

"Uncle Barry," he whispered. The Flash stood above him smiling evilly. He was about to deliver a very nasty punch, when he was knocked aside by Superboy, who had just gotten knocked clear across the street by Wonder Woman. The Flash looked KOed as Superboy sat up rubbing his head. Captain Atom was suddenly slamming into Superboy before KF could even blink.

_Can't stay and help Supey. Gotta stick to the plan, _he thought running towards Red Tornado.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Roy and Kaldur were fighting back to back against Aquaman, Green Arrow, and Black Canary. They were dodging blows and using all their strength and agility to stay standing. _I do not like the thought of hurting my king, _thought Aqualad as he punched Aquaman in the face. Roy on the other hand seemed to enjoy beating on his old mentor. He struck as hard as could and was swinging his bow like a baseball bat. He struck Ollie in the stomach with it, knocking the breath out of him. Even though Aqualad had Atlantean skin, he was still forming lots of bruises and was earning many cuts from his mentor. He twirled his water swords in his hand and slashed at Green Arrow, who dodged the attack.

Black Canary used her sonic scream and blasted Red Arrow and Kaldur against the side of the building. Windows shattered and bricks rained down on them. Roy screamed and clutched at his ears, which were bleeding and passed out. Kaldur cracked his head against the wall and he saw a bright flash of white. When the throbbing in his head stop he found out he was on his own.

_I hope your plan works Robin, _Kaldur thought. He gritted his teeth and ran at his king.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Artemis had managed to get another arrow into Hawk Man's damaged wing, so he was still on the ground. Hawk Woman on the other hand refused to go down without a fight. Artemis rolled and ducked as Hawk Woman swung at her with her mace. Artemis blocked another swing of the mace with her bow and was surprised when it held strong. One wall had already crumbled when it met the mace. Artemis was getting tired and she didn't think she could keep going on like this. She was only human after all.

Miss Martian was still in the middle of the room levitating. So far Artemis had kept the battle from reaching her yet. She was in a battle of wills with Kronos and his slippery tentacles of mind control. So far she was losing. Kronos was more advanced than her and his will was slightly stronger. She heard a scream interrupt her thoughts. Hawk Woman had smashed her mace against Artemis's left hand, which was now bloody and broken.

Artemis held back her tears as she fought valiantly with one hand. _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ she thought. _I shouldn't have left her an opening,_ Artemis continued to chastise herself. She landed a blow with her right fist on HW's face, which stunned her for a second, giving Artemis enough time to grab an arrow from her quiver. She wielded it like a knife and slashed at Hawk Woman. She managed to cut Hawk Woman's arm with the arrow.

"Worra reappasid!" A voice said from behind her. She gasped as the arrow vanished from her hand. She ducked from Hawk Woman's mace and came up looking into Zatara's face.

_Crap, I'm screwed._

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Captain Marvel threw another devastating punch at Superboy and he landed into the nearest building, almost knocking it down. He stood up and brushed himself up and the put up his arms to block a karate kick from Wonder Woman. He grunted. If he wasn't the clone of Superman, he would be a pile a jelly on the street now. Speaking of Superman, the man of steel was lying unconscious on the sidewalk, with the Kryptonite still around his neck.

_I should get that off him before he dies, _Superboy thought. Captain Atom came up from behind him and punched him back out into the sunlight. When he was back at Cadmus, all he dreamed about was to feel the sun's ray on him. Now he wished he was back in the safety of his pod. But he had to follow the plan and keep the heavy hitters busy while the others did their job.

A red and yellow blur blew past him and rocketed into Wonder Woman. The momentum threw her down the block and she crashed into a building causing it to collapse. Superboy turned around and threw himself at Red Tornado as he struggled to stop from chasing after Wally. He failed to stop and Superboy punched through the circuits where his stomach should be. He fell to the ground and didn't move. He diverted his attention to the two captains as they double punched him in the face. _It's a good thing I don't have a glass jaw,_ he thought painfully

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

KF staggered back rubbing his head. _Okay, I'm never doing that again,_ he thought. He surveyed the scene around him.

Superman, Flash, J'onn, both Green Lanterns, Hawk Man, and now Red Tornado were KOed. Roy was out like a light too, but he was bleeding from his ears, which did not look too good. Superboy was getting his butt handed to him by Captain Marvel and Captain Atom. Wonder Woman was picking herself out of the rubble of a once five story building. Kaldur was getting the crap beaten out of him by Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Aquaman. He was pretty sure he heard a scream, which sounded a lot like Artemis coming from one of the buildings. He hoped the girls were okay because M'gann was pretty much not a part of the fight because she was using her mind to break the mind control, which left Zatara and Hawk Woman for Artemis.

He hadn't seen Robin since the fight started. Batman, either.

_I hope Rob knows what he's doing, _Kid Flash thought to himself as he darted over to Kaldur to try and help. Good thing too because as soon as he got there Kaldur was KOed by Aquaman. _Harsh,_ he thought, cringing.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

While the fight was going on below, Robin was preparing himself for what he had to do. He had the remote in his pocket and with one flip of the switch the entire battle would be over. But everyone would end with it. He shook himself and snuck up onto the roof where Kronos was. He was in the middle of a mini mind war with Miss M. That was the plan. Keep everybody busy until he got to Kronos and knocked him out himself. If that failed then he had a backup. An explosive backup. His team was holding their own and none of them were severely injured... yet. He shook that thought off and continued sneaking up to Kronos.

Right when he was about to strike he felt a prickle on the back of his neck and dove to the side as a batarang stuck itself into the ground where he was just standing. He turned to see the Batman right behind him. _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ he chastised himself, not realizing that Artemis did the same exact thing when she let Hawk Woman too close. He and Batman stood like statues waiting for the other to make the first move.

They lunged towards each other. Robin jumped and did a handspring off Batman and kicked him in the face. Before he landed, Batman grabbed Dick's leg and whirled him off the roof. Robin used his grappling gun and shot it off towards the fire escape. Using the momentum he swung himself back onto the roof. Batman was already charging towards him. He punched him in the face and Dick rolled away from Bruce. He came up from his roll to do a back flip and swept his legs underneath Batman's and knocked him off balance. Robin scrambled to the other side of the roof, unsure of what to do.

They stood staring at each other breathing heavily, before Kronos startled them both.

"You didn't think I would be stupid enough to leave myself unguarded, did you?" Kronos asked Robin. Robin turned to him in disbelief. He was supposed to be preoccupied with Miss Martian. "Yes, the Martian girl was doing a good job keeping me occupied," He said with a smirk in his voice, reading Robin's mind. "That is until my minions defeated Artemis and she had to stop to save her pathetic friend."

Batman lunged at his young ward when Robin wasn't paying attention. He was knocked to the ground and Batman put his hands around the young boy's neck and squeezed. Robin was unable to breathe and his vision started going funny.

"B-Bruce," he squeaked, clawing at his mentor's hands. If he couldn't get out of this then he would have to flip the switch and end it all. He kept one hand tugging at Batman's hand on his throat and the other inched towards his pocket. Kronos laughed at his feeble attempt to fight off Batman.

"You've lost boy!" He cackled. Robin stared into Batman's eyes and he could see something inside of them. He saw a struggle. Bruce was fighting off the mind control! When the hands around his neck loosened he breathed in deeply, appreciating the clean oxygen he was inhaling.

Bruce stood up and stepped away from the boy. Kronos was staring at him with disbelief.

"You are mine!" He screamed. He couldn't accept the fact that Batman was winning. "I am the most powerful mind controller on this planet! How?" He screamed

"Because I'm the god damn Batman," he stated triumphantly before passing out. Kronos stood still, not accepting the fact that he lost. Robin took advantage of this and attacked the masked man. He threw punch after punch at the man's face until Kronos could not keep his hold on the Justice League's minds. One by one the League was released by Kronos. Robin tore off Kronos's mask to find the face of a very average, middle aged man. If he had passed him in the street, Robin would never have remembered his face.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Kid Flash looked around to see that the JLA were waking up. Their minds were finally free. He ran over to Superman and ripped the Kryptonite off his neck and ran it as fast as he could to Happy Harbor, left it on the table, and then ran back to Metropolis. Superman's pulse was weak, but he was groaning so that meant he was going to be okay.

_Robin actually did it,_ he thought happily. He darted from person to person, making sure no one was seriously injured. Red Tornado needed some serious medical robot attention. Roy looked like he had a concussion. Hal and John were sitting up, rubbing their jaws. Aqualad and Superboy were still unconscious, but Superboy looked worse than anybody. He was actually bleeding and both his eyes were almost swollen shut. He checked on the girls and found Artemis bloodied, unconscious on the floor. Her head was in Megan's lap and the Martian was murmuring things to her.

"Did we win?" Artemis asked from the floor. Her voice was quiet but strong, which was a good sign.

"We kicked butt," Megan said happily. Wally gave them the thumbs up sign and ran to find Robin.

* * *

**IDK when the next chapter will be up, but it'll be the last one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I finally updated it! I was sick all week and had to catch up on my school work so I had absolutely no time. A quick note: I don't hate Artemis and I don't know why she got the short stick. So yeah... Enjoy! =)**

* * *

**Next Day: Happy Harbor**

Superman floated over to the window that viewed the med-lab. He looked through at the heroes lying in the cots. He sighed, mentally berating himself for letting the JLA get controlled by a psycho. He should have noticed when Wonder Woman started acting weird. All he remembered was her beaming up a "friend" to the watchtower and then it all went black.

Batman told him that he had come roaring into his cave and started beating him to a pulp. He was also told that he backhanded Alfred! The Boy scout could not shake off his guilt. He looked into the makeshift hospital one last time before flying off into the Young Justice headquarters.

He listed the injuries in his head: Kid Flash had three broken ribs, Robin had a bruised neck, Red Arrow had a concussion and popped eardrums, and Aqualad was bruised, cut up, and had a broken nose. He also had a concussion from being thrown against a wall. Miss Martian had many scrapes and bruises, but the fight was nearly finished when she had to step in. Those were the least of the injuries.

Superboy had gotten the stuffing beat out of him, but he held his own against the more powerful heroes. He had seven broken ribs and large bruises over most of his body. He also had a concussion. The kid would heal fast, thanks to his Kryptonian DNA. Superman couldn't help but feel a sense of pride that his clone had stood even an inkling of a chance. He quickly diminished that feeling because he still wasn't sure about how he felt towards the young hero.

Artemis was the worst one out of the bunch. She had a shattered hand and a broken wrist. It would be a while until she could shoot a bow and arrow again. She had a severe concussion, multiple cracked ribs, and a broken nose. Her face was so purple and black that you could barely see any of her skin color. Hawk Woman had taken a pretty big toll on her.

Superman's only comfort from this situation was that the kids were smart enough to use Kryptonite against him. He shuddered at the thought of him actually being in the fight. There would be many more injuries than the ones he had just thought of. There might have even been some deaths.

He liked to think that the Justice League had some control over their minds because he doubted that they would have been defeated quite so easily if they didn't. He groaned inwardly at himself for having a hurt pride during this situation. He couldn't wait for everyone to heal up so they could forget about the whole incident.

Kronos was locked up in a security tight government jail somewhere with a power dampener around his neck. That psycho was gone for good.

Superman flew off to find someone to talk to instead of mentally scolding himself.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJ**

**Two Days Later:**

Robin, Kaldur, Roy, Wally, and Megan were sitting in the main room, on the couch, watching T.V. Nobody was really watching it though. They were all talking through Megan's psychic link so the older heroes wouldn't hear them. They were all out of uniform and in their civvies.

_Dude we were awesome,_ Wally exclaimed. He had a bandage wrapped around his ribcage. _We took on the Justice League and won!_ He was very enthusiastic about that fact.

_Yes, we were, but Artemis and Superboy were seriously injured,_ Kaldur thought. Always the leader. He had band-aids on all of the cuts he had gotten during the battle.

_I think we should celebrate once they get better, _Robin said. HIs neck still had finger marks from Batman. _It's not every day we win a huge battle like this. We should also train even harder in case something like this ever happens again,_ he said suddenly serious.

_Maybe we should talk to the League and figure out a plan, should it happen again,_ Megan said timidly. She was already healed since she didn't have much hand to hand combat.

_Screw the League,_ Roy thought harshly. He had a brace on his nose and a bandage wrapped around his head. _This proves that we're better than them. We should be replacing them right now._ No one responded to this. They all felt uneasy about defeating their mentors and they definitely did not want to replace them.

_They already feel horrible about the whole situation. I think it would be unwise to push any further, _Kaldur said calmly.

Roy sat up and sneered at them. _You guys are weak then, _he spat before breaking the mind connection and storming out. Young Justice looked at each other and shrugged.

"What's with him?" Artemis asked as she limped in. Superboy followed behind her. Megan shrieked and flew over to hug them. Superboy smiled and Artemis grimaced in pain. They both looked a lot better than they had after the fight. Superboy still had a black eye, but other than that he looked all healed up. Artemis on the other hand had a cast on her arm up to her elbow. One of her eyes were swollen shut and he face was still severely bruised.

They all chatted happily after the two sat down heavily on the couch. Robin gulped, thinking about what might have happened. He was glad he didn't have to use his Plan B. They were all extremely lucky.

"Robin," a gruff voice said from the shadows of the hallway. The Batman stood there watching the team interact. At the sound of his voice the team jumped. Robin quickly hurried over to him, ignoring his team mates' curious looks.

"Walk with me," the Dark Night said and turned down the hallway.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJ**

Robin struggled to keep up with him. "You and your team did excellent at handling the situation," he said. Robin was shocked. He had expected something other than praise from his mentor's mouth.

"We tried our best," Robin said simply. Bruce stopped abruptly and turned to the younger hero. He took Robin's chin and tilted his head so he could get a better glance at the hand shaped bruises on his neck.

"I'm sorry," he said. Robin was confused at what the older man was saying. He knew that he was sorry for hurting him, but Robin already knew that he was. He didn't need to say it.

"Why?" He asked. "You were under mind control. It wasn't yo-" The Boy Wonder tried to say, but Batman cut him off.

"I almost killed you with my bare hands," Batman said. He looked Robin in the eye. "If I had done that I would have never forgiven myself. I just hope that you can forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you," Robin said throwing his arms in the air. "I'm just glad that I didn't kill anybody."

"What?" Batman asked confused. Robin sighed.

"I doubted that we would win so I set up propane tanks around the battlefield and attached a bomb to each of them so that if all else failed, the League wouldn't hurt anybody else," he confessed quickly. He looked down, afraid to see the look on Batman's face. When his mentor said nothing he looked up and saw that the Dark Night was actually smiling, albeit a small one.

"Robin, I would have done the same thing. I'm glad you had the guts to do what needed to be done." Bruce was still smiling. "Who knew about it and how did you get it there without us noticing?" He asked.

"I talked it over with the team and they all agreed it was the best course of action if we failed. After the fight had started Kid Flash brought the propane tanks into the spots I told him to go. Nobody would have noticed them because they were all busy fighting. Flash was too busy following KF, so I doubted he would have time to stop the bombs." Robin said this proudly, glad that Batman was appreciating his plan.

"Let's hope this never happens again or the Justice League will be in some big trouble," the Dark Night said walking away.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJ**

Kronos was strapped into straitjacket in his cell, rocking back in forth. He had been at this prison for over a week and he was already so bored he thought he would go insane. When he had first gotten there his jailers had put a power dampener ring around his neck so he wouldn't be able to use his power. It was maddening being so powerless.

_I'll get those kids,_ he thought as he banged his head against the wall. _Once I get out of here, they'll be the first ones on my list. That Robin will be the first one to go! _

He maniacal laughter echoed through his cell and down the hallway, giving the security guards goose bumps as their prisoner slowly lost his mind.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed it. I thought it was pretty good for an ending and I suck at endings. I'll try to write something else in the near future and finish my other stories. R&R!**


End file.
